Hija de la Roca
by shadowjadis
Summary: ¿Cómo habría sido la vida de Sansa si hubiera nacido Lannister en vez de Stark? Un conjunto de drabbles donde se muestran algunas escenas de la infancia y juventud de la leona y el resto de la manada.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni lugares que se nombran en este fic son de mi propiedad. Todo el crédito es para nuestro gordito favorito, George R. R. Martin.**

**Nota: Este fic participa en el Reto 14 "La Oveja Negra" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Y se lo dedico a nuestra reina Lucy y a Mariana, mi amante en la ficción, por ser las mayores fans de nuestra querida pelirroja.**

Tiene apenas cuatro años y ya es toda una dama, la alegría de Roca Casterly. Su entusiasmo es contagioso, y sus modales, impecables. Todos comentan que de mayor será tan bella como su hermana, o tal vez más. Le encanta bailar, las canciones y jugar en los jardines.

En días como ése, en los que su padre regresa después de servir como Mano del Rey en la capital, siempre es la primera en llegar al salón principal a recibirlo, con una margarita en la mano. A pesar de verse tan regio con su armadura, Lord Tywin no puede resistirse a su pequeña. Sonriente, alza a la niñita y le pone la florecilla en el pelo con mucho cariño. Una flor para su flor. Lady Joanna, embarazada de cinco meses, llega poco después, con Jaime y Cersei dándole la mano. Aún con la menor de sus hijos en brazos, besa en los labios a su esposa y saluda a los gemelos.

* * *

Es un día triste. Todos sus parientes, y también muchos vasallos y amigos de la Casa Lannister están allí, vestidos con sus mejores galas, pero no es una reunión familiar cualquiera. No hay música, nadie cuenta historias y nadie sonríe. Todo es un silencio solemne y frío. Sansa nunca había visto a su padre tan serio, ni siquiera cuando reñía a sus hermanos por haber hecho alguna travesura. A Jaime le tiemblan los labios, parece a punto de echarse a llorar, mientras que Cersei tiene una expresión de rabia contra todo y contra todos, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, como cuando le niegan un capricho.

En medio del gran septo, yace su madre, pálida y fría, con los ojos cerrados, rodeada de velas y de flores. Aunque aún es pequeña para comprenderlo, Sansa sabe que no volverá a sonreírle ni a peinarle el cabello dorado mientras le cuenta historias sobre caballeros y princesas. Jamás verá a su madre de nuevo. Los llantos de su hermano recién nacido retumban en las paredes de piedra del sombrío lugar; son lo único que corta el silencio. Ha oído decir a su hermana que el bebé ha sido quien ha matado a su madre, que es un monstruo. No puede evitar preguntarse si el niño estará llorando porque se siente culpable.

* * *

Desde aquel día, nada es igual. Su padre no vuelve a sonreír. Es como si siempre estuviera enfadado, no parece el mismo hombre. Poco a poco, Sansa se va dando cuenta de que el padre serio pero cariñoso al que esperaba con impaciencia después de cada viaje murió con su madre. Ahora todos le tienen miedo, incluso los gemelos. Jaime apenas se atreve a mirarlo, y Cersei, que siempre había sido la más díscola de los tres, se tiene que conformar con sus ocasionales berrinches y miradas de odio. Su mal humor parece haber aumentado desde que el Rey Aerys visitó las Tierras del Occidente.

Una de las pocas veces que Cersei se digna a prestarle algo de atención, se empeña en jugar al escondite con ella en medio del bosque. Pasan varias horas, y la pequeña sigue aguardando en el hueco de un gran tronco sin que la encuentre. Debe de haber escogido un buen sitio. La sensación de triunfo se desvanece cuando se da cuenta de que está anocheciendo y nadie ha ido a buscarla. Tiene frío, hambre y sabe que se llevará una gran regañina por no llegar a tiempo a la cena, pero está tan lejos de casa… No se atreve a salir de allí. Su septa le ha dicho miles de veces que no debe alejarse mucho del castillo porque hay animales peligrosos.

Pasan unas cuantas horas hasta que uno de los guardias de su padre la encuentra allí, llorando desconsoladamente, con los bracitos arañados por la corteza del árbol. Al volver a casa de la mano del caballero, nota cómo la sonrisa de su hermana mayor se desvanece de golpe al verla. _Esto no quedará así_, le prometen sus ojos de esmeralda.

Y efectivamente, unos días después, la joven leona se cuela como una sombra en las habitaciones de su hermana menor en mitad de la noche. Una criada la sorprende cuchillo en mano, cortándole el pelo mientras duerme.

* * *

A medida que pasan los años, el pequeño Tyrion se convierte en el hermano favorito de Sansa. Sumner Crakehall se llevó a Jaime como escudero, así que éste está lejos de casa la mayor parte del tiempo y, cuando vuelve, se pasa la vida persiguiendo a Cersei como si fuera un perro faldero. Su hermana es cruel y consentida, una niña caprichosa que se enfurruña cuando no consigue lo que quiere y lo paga con los demás. Tyrion y ella parecen ser sus víctimas predilectas en las que descargar toda su frustración.

Tal vez por eso su hermano menor esté tan unido a ella. Lord Tywin lo desprecia, Cersei lo maltrata y humilla constantemente y hasta las sirvientas y amas de cría evitan mirarlo. Puede que sea un niño feo, demasiado pequeño para su edad, con piernas débiles y retorcidas y un ojo de cada color, pero tiene un gran corazón y es un chico muy listo. Sansa es la única que lo mima, lo consuela y defiende de las burlas de su otra hermana y juega con él. Por eso, sabe lo asombroso que es.

No había llegado aún su quinto Día del Nombre cuando le pidió que lo enseñase a leer, y aprende muy deprisa. Pasan tardes enteras en la biblioteca, rodeados de cuentos. Los de dragones son los favoritos de Tyrion. Se sienta en el regazo de su hermana y lee despacito, siguiendo las líneas con el dedo. Sansa lo ayuda con las palabras difíciles, y ambos ríen y se imaginan todo tipo de aventuras hasta que alguna de las septas los lleva a rastras al comedor porque ya es hora de cenar.

* * *

Los días en los que su tío Gerion viene de visita son los más divertidos. A diferencia de su hermano, Gerion se pasa la vida haciendo bromas y entreteniendo a sus sobrinos. Es un hombre grande, con una aparatosa barba rubia y voz ronca. A pesar de su aspecto fiero, se ríe muy a menudo y siempre tiene algo divertido que contar. Los niños lo quieren con locura. Además, siempre les trae regalos, sea libros o unos simples pastelitos de limón.

-Estás aún más preciosa que la última vez que nos vimos, Sansa –su saludo, como siempre que se ven, arranca una sonrisa de orgullo a la niña- Pronto serás toda una mujer y un príncipe querrá casarse contigo.

Los pequeños se sientan a su alrededor y escuchan atentamente sus historias. A Gerion le entusiasma viajar, y conoce muchísimos lugares fascinantes. Les habla del gélido Norte y de los extraños mercaderes de Pentos, de las hermosas mujeres de Lys y de los desiertos de Dorne. Esa noche, les cuenta acerca de Rugido, la espada ancestral de la familia. Les explica que nadie la ha vuelto a ver desde que el Rey de la Roca Tommen II se embarcó hacia Valyria. Termina su relato bajando la voz, haciendo que quienes lo escuchan se tengan que inclinar más hacia adelante para escucharle decir con orgullo que él la encontrará y la traerá de vuelta a la Roca.

* * *

Después de unos años lejos de casa, Jaime ha cambiado mucho. Es por lo menos medio palmo más alto de cómo era cuando se fue, y los duros entrenamientos lo han hecho mucho más musculoso. Las doncellas, cuando creen que nadie las ve, comentan entre risitas que ya es todo un hombre, uno muy apuesto.

Esa misma noche se celebra un banquete en su honor. Hace poco ganó su primer combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y mañana partirá con el gran Ser Arthur Dayne y sus hombres. Todos comentan que pronto lo nombrarán caballero. Es el orgullo de la Roca, e incluso en el semblante gélido y austero de su padre, se ve un atisbo de satisfacción durante la cena.

Jaime preside la larga mesa y es el centro de atención. Sonríe con un cierto rubor, aunque en el fondo se nota que disfruta con ello. Los dos hermanos pequeños están sentados entre sus tíos Tygett y Gerion. Entre plato y plato, Gerion le pregunta a su sobrino menor qué le gustaría recibir por su Día del Nombre, para el que falta poco. Cuando Tyrion responde ilusionado que quiere una cría de dragón, a ambos casi se les atraganta el vino. Ambos intercambian una mirada alarmada.

-¿Un dragón? –repite Tygett incrédulo.

-Eso es imposible –Gerion menea la cabeza. Sansa jamás lo había visto tan serio.

-¿Por qué no? –la sonrisa infantil de Tyrion empieza a desvanecerse- Papá tiene mucho oro, seguro que puede comprarlo.

-Los dragones… ya no están –resulta extraño ver a un hombre tan fuerte y de noble porte como Tygett moverse tan incómodo en el asiento- El último dragón desapareció hace ya varios siglos.

-Pero… ¡no puede ser! –los extraños ojos del niño se le empiezan a llenar de lágrimas. Mira desesperado a Gerion- ¡No pueden haberse ido todos! En tus libros decía…

-Mis libros ya son muy antiguos –explica Gerion- Lo siento, chico.

Con un grito que hace de repente detenerse todas las conversaciones, el menor de los hijos de Tywin sale a la carrera del salón. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Sansa corre detrás de él, sin hacer caso de las llamadas de su septa. Sabe que la llamarán maleducada, pero no soporta ver tan triste a su hermanito.

Lo encuentra llorando en un rincón de la biblioteca, su refugio favorito, a oscuras. Sansa se arrodilla junto a él y lo abraza. En parte se siente culpable por no haberle dicho nunca que ella ya sabía que los dragones se habían extinguido. Le canta una canción para calmarlo y le deja empaparle el vestido con sus lágrimas hasta desahogarse. Se ven interrumpidos cuando alguien entra en la sala.

-¿Tyrion? –en la penumbra reconoce la voz de Jaime- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sin dejar de acariciar el cabello rubio del pequeño, que sigue sacudiéndose contra su pecho con el llanto, Sansa le explica a Jaime la conversación que han tenido con sus tíos. Tras un momento de silencio, el hermano mayor se va para volver pocos minutos después. Se coloca frente a Tyrion y le abre la mano. La poca luz de la luna que entra por el gran ventanal ilumina un pequeño broche de plata con forma de dragón.

-Toma. Era de un caballero que conocí, y ahora te lo regalo a ti. No es un dragón de verdad, pero quiero que te acuerdes de tu hermano cuando lo veas. No sé si aún quedarán dragones en el mundo, pero te prometo que si alguna vez encuentro uno, yo mismo te lo traeré.

Tyrion observa el objeto que han depositado en su mano y en su fea cara se dibuja al fin una sonrisa. Agradecido, se abraza a Jaime, que le revuelve el pelo entre risas. No parece importarle estarse perdiendo su propia fiesta, ni la reprimenda que probablemente reciba al día siguiente por su falta de modales. Entonces, Sansa se da cuenta de que su hermano mayor tiene su corazoncito, después de todo.

* * *

Roca Casterly era grande, pero no tanto como la majestuosa Fortaleza Roja de Desembarco del Rey. Lord Tywin decidió trasladarse allí con sus dos hijas y su hijo pequeño para poder estar junto al Rey Aerys. Los rumores apuntan a que el monarca está perdiendo facultades mentales, y el Consejo Privado cada vez requiere más la presencia de la Mano.

Sansa suelta un bufido. La fortaleza es como un laberinto para ella, y aún más de noche. Se siente estúpida por no encontrar el camino a sus aposentos. Veamos, si éste es el segundo piso, sólo tiene que subir por la escalera que queda a su izquierda y abrir la tercera puerta… Cree que lo ha conseguido, pero las voces que oye en el interior le indican lo contrario. Piensa en darse media vuelta, mas se detiene al reconocer la risa de su hermana Cersei, que al parecer está acompañada. Se alarma aún más al oír el sonido de besos. Así que abre una pequeña rendija…

Una vela se enciende. La llama recorre la habitación hasta que Cersei la deposita en la mesita de noche. Está desnuda, al igual que el muchacho que yace en la cama, al que sólo ve de espaldas. Cersei lo mira con lascivia, sus rasgos leoninos más marcados aún por la tenue iluminación, y se desliza entre sus brazos.

-Piénsalo. Ser caballero de la Guardia Real es un honor. Y aunque no lo fuera, cualquier cosa es mejor que casarte con esa Tully.

-Pero entonces tampoco podré casarme contigo –replica la otra voz- El celibato es parte de los votos de la Guardia Real.

-Nadie tendría por qué saberlo –la voz de su hermana es un susurro ronco, el tono que pone siempre que trama algo- Si nadie nos ha descubierto en casi dieciséis años, ¿por qué lo iban a hacer ahora? Pero tal vez esto te convenza mejor.

Con un beso apasionado, Cersei empuja al joven hasta que está tumbado en la cama. Le sujeta ambas muñecas, una a cada lado de la cabeza al tiempo que deja un rastro de besos por su cuello. Suelta una de las dos manos para deslizarla por su torso y acariciarle la entrepierna, lo que arranca un gemido al chico. Por algún motivo, Sansa no puede apartar la vista, aunque su mente no deja de gritarle que corra. Entonces, al apartarse Cersei para besarle el pecho, al fin logra ver, en penumbra, el rostro de su amante. Casi ahoga un grito al darse cuenta de que no es otro que su hermano Jaime.

Alarmada y con el corazón a cien por hora, suelta la puerta de golpe y echa a correr lo más rápido que le permiten las piernas. Encontrar sus habitaciones pasa a un segundo plano. Dormirá en las cocinas si es necesario. Lo único que quiere es despertarse creyendo que lo que acaba de presenciar era una pesadilla.

* * *

Lleva desde que floreció, pocos meses atrás, oyendo que es toda una mujer, pero sólo al verse reflejada en ese espejo se lo cree por primera vez. Los pellizcos han valido la pena, pues el color rosado de sus mejillas le da un aspecto más delicado y radiante. Con las joyas que pertenecieron a su madre y el vestido escarlata nuevo que le han comprado para la ocasión, parece casi una reina.

Su tía Genna termina de darle los últimos toques al recogido que le está haciendo. Desde que murió su madre, la hermana de Lord Tywin ha sido lo más parecido a una figura materna que ha tenido. No obstante, la esposa de Emmon Frey no es ni de lejos tan cálida como lo fue Joanna. Sansa, personalmente, se alegra de no haber tenido que crecer con ella, pues le da escalofríos. No puede evitar que le recuerde a su hermana Cersei en algunos aspectos.

-Déjame verte –le pide su tía, que la examina con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se pone en pie- No, así no. Acércate –sus dedos rechonchos le colocan el escote y le aprietan el corsé. Sansa cree que se le van a salir los pechos en cualquier momento- Oh, sí, mucho mejor ahora. Estos melocotoncitos te serán más útiles de lo que crees.

Se siente sonrojar ligeramente al oírselo decir. Aún no se termina de acostumbrar a cómo ha cambiado su cuerpo ni a las miradas que le dirigen los nobles y caballeros de la Guardia Real por los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja. Su corpulenta tía –cuyos melocotoncitos, por cierto, no merecen tal diminutivo- sigue colocándole el vestido a su gusto, calculando que todo detalle esté en su sitio.

-Hoy es un día especial –comenta- Vas a ver por primera vez a tu prometido, así que te daré algunos consejos. No sé qué tal sea ese Willas, pero la vieja de tu tía ha conocido a muchos hombres; no son muy distintos unos de otros –la mira fijamente, con esos penetrantes ojos de leona- Eres una joven muy hermosa, Sansa. Tu belleza siempre será una de tus mejores armas. Úsala bien. Los hombres siempre se creen tan fieros e intocables por llevar sus espadas y luchar en sus absurdas batallas, pero hasta el más recio, desde el Muro hasta Dorne, se convierte en un corderito si le pones delante una palomita como tú. Eso sí: no olvides que eres una leona. Mantén tus garras afiladas y enséñales quién manda. Y esto último vale tanto para la mesa como la cama.

De un jarrón que reposa sobre el tocador, la gruesa mujer toma una flor blanca y se la coloca a su sobrina en el pelo. Las rosas son el blasón de los Tyrell, seguro que apreciarán el detalle. Genna le ofrece uno de sus rollizos brazos al salir de la estancia.

-Tienes suerte. Dicen que Altojardín es un lugar muy bello. No es Roca Casterly, pero sigue siendo mejor que Los Gemelos…


End file.
